


Someone To You

by sunflower624



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Caring, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Multi, Other, Passionate, Protective Spencer Reid, Rescue to Love, Sex, Sexual Abuse, Spencer Reid saves you, Survivor - Freeform, Victim - Freeform, friends to lover, reid x reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:55:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24229207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflower624/pseuds/sunflower624
Summary: Y/N is hostage and chained in a building. You were able to call the police when your kidnapper and rapist trusts you with a phone to play a small game. Child lock is on the phone so you can't message anyone but after researching crime scenes since you're a true crime fanatic, you remember something from a show you watched. This leads to the BAU finding you and you meet Dr. Spencer Reid, a profiler and FBI agent. You can only trust him since he saves you, which forms a friendship between you two. What happens when that friendship becomes a little more?
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Original Female Character(s), Spencer Reid/Reader, Spencer Reid/You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is mainly meant for Fem!Reader. I can make alternate chapters for each chapter for guys. Thanks in advance.
> 
> There will be TWO different POVs in this chapter. I will split them with a divider. One will be be third-person and the other will be first-person.
> 
> LEGEND FOR POV:  
> \- Y/N means your name, so you'll imagine your name there or alias.  
> \- E/C means your eye color, so you'll imagine it as your eye color.  
> \- S/C means your skin color, so you'll imagine it as your skin color. This will only be used to describe you in certain scenes.  
> \- F/N or L/N means your first name or last name, but that'll be barely used.  
> \- H/T means your hair type, so you can describe your hair.  
> \- H/C means your hair color, so you say your natural or colored hair.  
> \- H/L means your hair length, so you can say if you have no hair, short hair, medium hair, or long hair.

You fall to the ground, your head slamming against the hard concrete. You nearly scream out but hold it back, _considering_ that you didn't want to get beat again. He hovered over you, his eyes going _up-and-down_ your body, before laughing slightly. _Suddenly_ , he throws an object at your chest. Your eyes go down to your chest and you see a phone. You're _obviously_ surprised, staring back at the older man. 

"You have thirty minutes to play a game," He began, his voice very raspy and deep. " _I have to go deal with some business..._ " 

And with that, he was _gone_. He dimmed every light, his traps around each possible escape activated, and every window and door locked. 

You grasp onto the phone, clicking the home button to wake-up the screen. He only had two games. _Minecraft_ and _Temple Run._ You weren't going to play any games, _though_. You were going to be doing something that could honestly risk your life, _but_ you've had enough of these past six months. 

You instantly open the _Settings_ app, scrolling down to _General_ , looking through each option. You see the _Reset_ section, seeing different options. 

_Reset All Settings._

That's what you need to do but apart of you was still _fearful_. You didn't want to die but if the video you watched months ago was correct, then you'd be okay. So, you clicked the button. With that, the phone began to Reset, and the phone turned off. You knew it was going to take some time but you were hoping it would reset in time. 

_So you waited_ , each second that passed felt like a minute. You fidgeted a bit, shaking your legs to the beat of your _pulse_ , which was higher than usual. You gritted your teeth together, cracking your neck. 

You couldn't stop looking at the phone. When each minute passed, your pulse heightened more. You want the phone to just turn on. You want help and you need help. This abuse and control has gone on for too long... _You_ deserve the freedom. 

After five minutes or so, the phone turns back on. Everything about the phone changed, which was definitely comforting for you. You slid your finger across the lockscreen, unlocking it and watch the signal of the phone increase. This is really happening. You wanted to cry tears of joy but there was no time for that. You clicked the Phone icon, bringing up the dial pad. 

You enter 911, putting it to your ear. You instantly hear a voice, " _Hello, 911 - What's your emergency?_ "

"I-I need help, please!" You stutter out quietly, trembling from the overwhelming anxiety.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?"

"I've been held hostage for 6 months, I was able to find a phone to call but I have no idea where I am..." 

"Okay, It's going to be okay! I will try to track the location on your phone and have some friends we work with help you, okay?" 

"O-Okay, but I need you to hurry, please... I don't know when he's going to come back," Your voice beginning to shake.

The operator over the phone began to reassure you, having you take deep breaths.

You take a deep breath in for about six seconds, holding it for five seconds and exhaling for four seconds. You repeat the exercise until you hear the distant sirens, becoming louder and more clear. Your legs are still bound by the chains, so you really can't run to the door. 

"Honey, I'm going to transfer you to one of the agents there, okay?" 

"Uh-huh..." 

The line began to ring and suddenly you hear a soft, gentle voice. "Hi, what's your name?" 

"I'm Y/N..."

"Y/N, how old are you?" 

"I'm (AGE) years-old..."

"Okay, I need to know where you are in the house..."

"It's very dark, but I know he has traps at any possible escape routes because he doesn't trust me much but I'm pretty sure I'm in a basement."

He goes quiet for a second but you hear him whisper to other agents, but it's very muffled so you can't hear what he's saying. You hear footsteps in the house, "Are you guys in the house?"

"Some of the agents are in, but I'm going to find the basement entrance..." You hear him cock his gun, causing you gulp a bit. You back up into the corner a bit, pushing your knees against each other. The chains attached to your ankles clank together as you move. "Are you able to move?"

"My feet are restrained with chains, but there is a staircase that leads up to a door or secret entrance..."

You hear a car pulling into the driveway, causing you to widen your eyes. "I-I think he's home..." 

You hear him mutter a swear word but he's prepared to shoot him on sight. You begin to tremble more, terrified for your life and the agent trying to save you. 

"Hands up!" You hear the agent yell, cocking his gun again. "Drop to the ground and tell me where she is!"

You hear the muffled voice of your rapist, then suddenly hear a door slam open. You instantly drop the phone, placing your hand over your mouth. "Y/N?" 

Your eyes soften and you bring your eyes up to a different man. He dressed in a navy blue vest with the words FBI on it. You looked up to him almost like a puppy, nearly crying to see the person who helped save you. 

"I'm Dr. Spencer Reid, the agent you've been speaking with," He began, while he noticed that you only had a sheet that covered your body. He seemed sickened that a sicko would do that to you. He squats down, using one of his tools to pick the lock of the chains, as your ankles begin to feel actual air for the first time in months. 

You try to hold your tears back but begin to cry. Spencer looks at you, before helping you up. He doesn't care that you just have a sheet on, he just wants to help you. He doesn't mind that you're crying either. 

"Let's go, Y/N..." 

* * *

I fell to the ground, my head slamming against the hard concrete. I nearly screamed out but held it back, considering that I didn't want to get beat again. He hovered over me, his eyes going up-and-down my body, before laughing slightly. Suddenly, he throws an object at my chest. My eyes go down to your chest and you see a phone. I'm obviously surprised, staring back at the older man. 

"You have thirty minutes to play a game," He began, his voice very raspy and deep. "I have to go deal with some business..." 

And with that, he was gone. He dimmed every light, his traps around each possible escape activated, and every window and door locked. 

I grasp onto the phone, clicking the home button to wake-up the screen. He only had two games. Minecraft and Temple Run. I didn't plan on playing any games, though. I was going to be doing something that could honestly risk my life, but I've had enough of these past six months. 

I instantly open the Settings app, scrolling down to General, looking through each option. I see the Reset section, seeing different options. 

Reset All Settings. 

That's what I need to do but apart of me was still fearful. I didn't want to die but if the video I watched months ago was correct, then I'd be okay. So, I clicked the button. With that, the phone began to Reset, and the phone turned off. I knew it was going to take some time but I'm truly hoping it will reset in time. 

So I waited, each second that passed felt like a minute. I fidgeted a bit, shaking my legs to the beat of my pulse, which was higher than usual. I gritted your teeth together, cracking my neck. 

I couldn't stop looking at the phone. When each minute passed, my pulse heightened more. I just want the phone to just turn on. I want help and I need help. This abuse and control has gone on for too long... I deserve the freedom. 

After five minutes or so, the phone turns back on. Everything about the phone changed, which was definitely comforting. I slid my finger across the lockscreen, unlocking it and watch the signal of the phone increase. This is really happening. I honestly could cry tears of joy but there was no time for that. I click the Phone icon, bringing up the dial pad. 

I carefully enter 911, putting the phone to my ear. I instantly hear a voice, "Hello, 911 - What's your emergency?"

"I-I need help, please!" You stutter out quietly, trembling from the overwhelming anxiety.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?"

"I've been held hostage for 6 months, I was able to find a phone to call but I have no idea where I am..." 

"Okay, It's going to be okay! I will try to track the location on your phone and have some friends we work with help you, okay?" 

"O-Okay, but I need you to hurry, please... I don't know when he's going to come back," My voice began to shake.

The operator over the phone began to reassure me, recommending for me to take deep breaths.

I take a deep breath in for about six seconds, holding it for five seconds and exhaling for four seconds. I continue to repeat the exercise until I finally hear the distant sirens, becoming louder and more clear. My legs are still bound by the chains, so I really can't run to the door. 

"Honey, I'm going to transfer you to one of the agents there, okay?" 

"Uh-huh..." 

The line began to ring and suddenly I hear this soft, gentle voice. "Hi, what's your name?" 

"I'm Y/N..."

"Y/N, how old are you?" 

"I'm (AGE) years-old..."

"Okay, I need to know where you are in the house..."

"It's very dark, but I know he has traps at any possible escape routes because he doesn't trust me much but I'm pretty sure I'm in a basement."

He goes quiet for a second but hear him whisper to other agents, but it's very muffled so I can't properly hear what he's saying. I begin to hear footsteps in the house, "Are you guys in the house?"

"Some of the agents are in, but I'm going to find the basement entrance..." I hear him cock his gun, causing me gulp a bit. I back up into the corner a bit, pushing my knees in against each other. The chains attached to my ankles slightly clank together as I move. "Are you able to move?"

"My feet are restrained with chains, but there is a staircase that leads up to a door or secret entrance..."

I hear a car pull into the driveway, causing my eyes to widen. "I-I think he's home..." 

I hear him mutter a swear word but I know he's prepared to shoot him on sight. I begin to tremble more, terrified for my life and the agent trying to save me. 

"Hands up!" I hear the agent yell, cocking his gun again. "Drop to the ground and tell me where she is!"

I hear the muffled voice of my rapist, then suddenly hear a door slam open. I instantly drop the phone, placing my hand over my mouth. "Y/N?" 

My eyes soften and I bring my eyes up to a different man. He dressed in a navy blue vest with the words FBI on it. I looked up to him almost like a puppy, nearly crying to see the person who helped save me. 

"I'm Dr. Spencer Reid, the agent you've been speaking with," He began, while he noticed that I only had a sheet that covered my body. He seemed to be sickened that a sicko would do that to me. He squats down, using one of his tools to pick the lock of the chains, as my ankles begin to feel actual air for the first time in months. 

I try to hold my tears back but begin to cry. Spencer looks at me calmly, before helping me up. He doesn't care that I just have a sheet on, he just wants to help me. He doesn't even seem to mind that I'm crying either. 

"Let's go, Y/N..." 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I recently have published this under Wattpad under screen name alexis-gubler <3 
> 
> There will be mentions of r@pe, mo!est!ng, and etc.. so please, take this as a warning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First and Third POV will be used. 
> 
> LEGEND FOR POV:  
> \- Y/N means your name, so you'll imagine your name there or alias.  
> \- E/C means your eye color, so you'll imagine it as your eye color.  
> \- S/C means your skin color, so you'll imagine it as your skin color. This will only be used to describe you in certain scenes.  
> \- F/N or L/N means your first name or last name, but that'll be barely used.  
> \- H/T means your hair type, so you can describe your hair.  
> \- H/C means your hair color, so you say your natural or colored hair.  
> \- H/L means your hair length, so you can say if you have no hair, short hair, medium hair, or long hair.

First POV:

Spencer began to lead me over to the stretcher awaiting me. I was a bit nervous, feeling a bit hesitant but Spencer rubbed my back, assuring me that it'd be okay. The EMT and two paramedics helped me onto the gurney, beginning to check my vitals. I looked at Agent Reid, hoping that he would come with me since I felt like I could trust him, but I don't really prefer speaking up. I just kinda signaled with my fingers, pointing at him, getting his attention. He began to walk towards me, before asking the paramedics if he could come along with me. It's like he knew exactly what I was thinking. 

They begin to lift me into the ambulance, as Spencer follows the paramedics in. I flash a smile at Spencer, before a sharp pain overtakes my right arm. I cringe in pain, realizing that they're just putting an IV in, but it's still pretty horrible. 

"What's your name, sweetheart?" One of the paramedics questions me. Before I respond, Spencer automatically tells them for me, which kinda took me by surprise. 

"Uh, (Y/N), I hope you don't mind but once we get to the hospital - I'm going to ask you some questions, if that's okay?" Spencer questions gently, not wanting to upset me. I nod to him, while starting to remember everything that's gone down before this moment. I always thought that I'd be left and found dead. I didn't expect any of this happen so I want to cry tears of happiness - but I still have so much more time to recover and overcome this but it'll take time. 

The ride to the hospital was pretty boring but it was better than being locked away in the dark. I'm still pretty scared to even be near others, though. I'm ashamed about how it all went down and how I let myself be weak. I really try not to blame myself but It's hard. My mind is everywhere now. They had to unhook the IV since they'd be transferring me soon.

We arrived pretty fast, thankfully. I was lifted out of the ambulance and they rushed me through the hospital. The bright lights flashed within my view. I kept looking for Spencer. I didn't see him but I heard his voice. 

"You're doing great, (Y/N)!" 

His words of motivation comforted me. I don't feel as scared as I'm supposed to feel. I read each sign we passed by. I felt some of the nurses and doctors stare at me. I turn my head to look back, connecting my eyes to Spencer. He flashed a small smile, nodding to reassure me. 

"Female, (Age)! Start the testing, get her a room, rape kit needed..." One of the paramedics shouted to the doctor assigned to me. The paramedics hauled me into the nearest room, transferring me to the bed. "I'm going to have to administer an IV, okay?"

I nodded, looking away as he stuck me with the needle. I strained, gritting my teeth together. It hurt so fucking bad. Spencer watched from outside the door, noticing my pain. I felt the medicine getting administered through the IV drip. It felt cold, almost burning through my veins subtly. I turned to look at the IV bag, watching it drip. 

I heard the hospital door open, knowing it was Spencer. "That must've hurt really badly, I apologize for being unable to come in sooner..." 

"It's okay, don't be sorry... I'm just glad that I got that over with," I blabbered out, watching him take a seat next to me. He bit his lip as he pulled out a small notebook. I looked down for a moment, remembering to stay strong and that everything would be okay.

He licked his lips, before taking a breath. "What happened during those few months you were there?" 

I found myself shiver thinking about it. "W-Well, you know...." 

He placed his hand on the top of mine. I gazed at him, knowing that I was safe. I started again, "He abused me, both sexually and physically..." 

Spencer began to write it down with his other hand. His thumb began to rub the top of my hand to calm me. "What things did he do to you?" 

"It started off with just beatings, he'd just slam me into a wall..." My voice cracked but I tried to get myself together. "...It became more after a while, though..." 

He looked at me with soft eyes. I could tell that it was hard for him, too. I felt a tear slide down my cheek. "He always talked about deals he had with people. He would have me hide in this cupboard. If I made one movement, he'd rape me..."

I saw his expression change fast. He had no words to say. "It's okay, you don't have to comfort me..." 

"I will do whatever in my power I can to make that monster go down, I promise you that!" He exclaimed, very confidently. It made me smile. It made this all less scary. I was very thankful that he was savior. I could've gotten anyone but I got this dork. He's a good guy, even in the short amount of time I've spoken with him.

"Uh... Spencer?" I stumbled over my words a bit, catching his attention obviously. He raised an eyebrow, motioning for me to continue. "c-can we keep in contact?"

He smiled at me, nodding before handing me a piece of paper. He had already written down his number to give to me. I was taken back almost by his kindness. I flashed a small smile back at him.

It was the start of something _new._

**Author's Note:**

> Please, inform me if you prefer "YOU" or if you'd rather have it say "I" so you can imagine it more.


End file.
